Partner
by Tuti.Cherry
Summary: "Había necesitado por un momento observarlo desde lejos. Y el momento desde que se levantó de la cama se había convertido en una noche entera"


****Abril.2006****

* * *

><p>- Kazuki ... -<p>

La voz adormilada estaba manchada con su característica timidez, y se leía detrás del débil susurro un leve tono de sorpresa. Juubei abandonó la comodidad de la almohada que recibía a su cabeza, elevándola un poco al tantear con una mano el espacio libre a su lado de la cama.

Kazuki le observó desde la ventana, sobre cuyo marco se había estado apoyando, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para mantener su kimono rosa cerrado mientras contemplaba al otro dormir.

Pero no se movió. Si lo hacía alertaría al otro con el sonido de sus cascabeles, y todavía no quería revelarle que allí se encontraba.

Solo quería verlo.

Un poco mas.

Había necesitado por un momento observarlo desde lejos. Y el momento desde que se levantó de la cama se había convertido en una noche entera, hipnotizado de pie frente a quien no se cansaba de observar. Había necesitado comprobar una vez mas la forma devastadora en que lo atraía.

- Kazuki ...? -

Llamó de nuevo. Y esta vez Kazuki percibió el dejo de temor asomándose en el nuevo llamado.

Juubei se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus codos, todo su cuerpo expresando su temerosa preocupación. El kimono azul que vestía se abrió un poco, revelando parte de su torso con el movimiento.

Kazuki reaccionó.

No había querido alterarlo. Solo había necesitado alejarse. Tomar aire y refrescarse con su imagen, para entonces sí rendirse a sus impulsos y caminar hacia él, y permitirse de esa forma embriagar cada fibra de su ser con la presencia del otro.

Kazuki se acercó un paso a la cama, y sus labios se relajaron en un mínima sonrisa cuando Juubei volteó su rostro parcialmente vendado hacia el sonido de sus cascabeles.

Y es que para el mas alto seguir aquel sonido era puro instinto. El primer tintineo había devuelto la tranquilidad a su mente, eliminado cualquier miedo que antes la hubiera invadido, y ayudándole a respirar de nuevo cuando lo supo todavía con él.

Kazuki apoyó una rodilla en el colchón, y Juubei inclinó un poco el rostro hacia donde el hundimiento de la superficie sobre la que se recostaba, que percibió con facilidad, se producía.

Juubei extendió una mano, tanteando en el aire hasta chocar contra el abdomen de Kazuki. Apoyó allí su mano unos segundos, mientras aquel permanecía expectante, y se dirigió hacia su costado torpemente, alcanzando su muñeca.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás lentamente, recostándose por completo sobre la cama. Jaló son suavidad el brazo del otro, sintiendo como de a poco su cuerpo se acomodaba a su lado, recargándose parcialmente sobre él.

Ahora que lo tenia de vuelta a su lado, solo faltaba asegurarlo.

Su brazo derecho, sobre cuyo hombro Kazuki se recostaba, apresó su estrecha cintura sin demora. No lo atrajo contra sí, ni si quiera le abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Solo quería asegurarse de tenerlo a su lado.

El pánico lo había invadido al despertar y no encontrarlo. No por encontrarse solo. Sino porque _él _no había estado ahí.

Juubei no soportaría separarse otra vez de Kazuki. No una vez más en esta vida.

Ambos sabían que la distancia era una tortura, que cada instante y cada respiro lejos el uno del otro eran su mayor tormento.

Una rodilla de Kazuki escapó de la prisión de su kimono, y coló la desnuda pierna entre las del otro, descubriendo éstas en el proceso. Sus párpados cubrieron levemente sus ojos al liberar un demorado suspiro sobre la piel del cuello Juubei. Su mano se hizo camino por el pecho del más alto, abriendo un poco más el kimono azul que ya casi nada tapaba de su torso. Con suaves caricias, buscó su costado, y con lentitud dejó que sus dedos cayeran, abrazándolo en su delicada manera.

Juubei le dejó hacer sin moverse, por terror a interrumpir tan preciadas acciones con el mas mínimo respiro de su parte. Cuando lo sintió quieto, se animó a corresponderle.

Su brazo libre se elevó un poco lentamente, intimidado por su propia adoración hacia el otro. Tanteó con tímida torpeza el fino hombro que se recargaba sobre él. Sintió la tela que lo cubría caer con el movimiento, y se animó a rozar la tersa piel descubierta con sus dedos. Apoyó su palma completa con cuidadosa lentitud, buscando hacia arriba la frágil nuca donde encontró lo que sus dedos hormigueaban por sentir. Los cerró complacidos sobre un mechón del fino cabello, sintiendo como resbalaban con suavidad entre ellos.

Kazuki cerró los ojos sobre el cuello del mas alto.

Y al sentirlo, Juubei supo que él también ya podía dormir.


End file.
